This invention relates to a roller construction and, more particularly, to a dampening roller for use on a lithographic printing press.
In the operation of a lithographic printing press the parts of the plate which do not bear the image are dampened with water or a suitable solution to prevent the inking up of those parts of the plate. The ink is repelled from these portions of the plate because of its oil base and these portions of the plate stay clean. Dampening rollers are used to achieve this object.